Innocence
by IdyllsOfLife
Summary: Sakura caught Meilin and Syaoran kissing right before they left for a second time!Years later they came back. But Sakura's different.Before he left, Syaoran took a part of who Sakura was.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
A light wind stirred the brown colored leaves as I walked on the snow-covered sidewalk. I was going to meet Syaoran at his and Meilin's apartment a last time. The elders were forcing Syaoran and his cousin to go back to Hong Kong. Once again Syaoran promised he would come back. I knew he would. He came back two years ago; he'd come back again.  
  
Tears slid down my cold face, making it even colder. I was determined to get the tears out now so I could be strong for Syaoran. The sky was filled with gray rain clouds that pushed their way closer and closer toward town that day. The weather seemed to be what I felt; gloomy and depressed.  
  
Soon, I found myself before Syaoran's apartment building. I took the elevator to the third floor. The thick red carpet squished beneath my snow boots as I departed from the elevator. When I reached the apartment, I unlocked the door with key Meilin had given me last year.  
Instantly, I knew something was wrong. I didn't hear Meilin and Syaoran bickering while Wei tried to stop the confusion. It was so quiet, I felt I had to tip toe to the living room. When I looked out on the balcony I saw two figures embraced in a passionate kiss. As I walked closer I realized it couldn't be anyone but Syaoran and Meilin because Wei had already flown to Hong Kong! That moment I felt as though the world was going to end. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. Anger, sadness, and jealously welled up inside me until I lost all control. I had gone crazy! I grabbed hold of everything in sight and threw them at the open screen door. There wasn't much to throw because most of the stuff was in boxes that were waiting o be moved back to Hong Kong. Meilin and Syaoran jumped at my appearance. That made me even angrier. They were so engrossed in their own little world that they didn't even notice me, I thought. A look of horror and surprise filled both her eyes.  
  
"Sakura-," began Meilin.  
  
"Shut up," I screamed, while tears once again welled up inside me. I wouldn't let them come; especially in front of Meilin and Syaoran. It as at that moment that I knew I would change forever. The sweet, innocent Sakura was gone, which left room for a hostile, rebellious one. They both were taken aback, for I had never said shut up in my life to anyone until now and they had never heard me say it.   
  
In a swift moment I took off my heavy snow boots and lunged them as had as I could at each of them. "How could you do this to me I," demanded. " One of my best friends and my boyfriend! I thought you were over him Meilin!" I screamed in her face.  
"And you,"I said pointing to Syaoran, "she's your cousin!"  
  
"The elders are forcing us to get married again," said Meilin.  
  
"That's not why your kissing" I accused. "If you wanted to be together, you could've at least dumped me!"  
  
"Sakura, it just happened. I didn't-,"began Syaoran, but I cut him off.  
  
"Don't," I commanded. "Don't even bother to keep your stupid promise. Take your promise ring, your teddy bear, and my innocence!" throwing each thing at him, which he ducked. I know he didn't know what I meant by my innocence right then, but he found out later. I marched up to them and gave Meilin a powerful slap using the power card and Syaoran a punch using the fight card. I ran out of the apartment building before they could say anything else. I ran over the gray snow toward the park. It had started drizzling on my way to the park. Once again, the weather seemed to be in tune with my feelings, for I was crying. The rain kept getting heavier and heavier by the minute. By the time I reached the park, I was drenched. But I didn't care. I ran through the park till I found my favorite cherry blossom tree It wasn't blooming right now because of the season, I climbed up it and sat on my favorite perch. I don't know how long I stay there trying to accept what I thought was impossible, but I awoke there sometime later. 


	2. Three years later

Chapter 1: Three Years Later  
  
The sun seemed like a blinding flare to sixteen year old Sakura Kinimoto (Spelling?) on Monday morning as she sat up from the blue couch. She glanced at her watch to find that it was 11:39 a.m.  
  
"Hey Tony, Aaron, Azalea, wake up," she said throwing a pillow to each of the sleeping figures.  
  
"I'm up," said Aaron groggily, standing up from the floor while throwing away the empty beer bottle that had been in his hand when he woke up. He ran hand through his black, spiky, short hair. "What's for breakfast," he asked, as his blue eyes glanced at Azalea and Sakura.  
  
Azalea who had followed his gazed, said, "Don't look at me."  
  
Tony, who had been rubbing his dark eyes, suggested, "We'll eat out. Who's got some cash?"  
  
"I do, but it's for the rent for this place," replied Sakura.  
  
"Let's just go to an all you can eat buffet, and then one of us will pretend to choke," suggested, Aaron.  
  
"Naw," objected Sakura, "I'd rather steal it from some weak little runt."  
  
"It's almost lunchtime at school, let's just take somebody's lunch money, and jet," said Azalea. Everyone agreed to this plan. It was certainly the cheapest way to get a decent meal, not to mention the most entertaining- for the group anyway.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"Hand it over," demanded Sakura, angrily. She had been in the smuggling business for a year now. She was fed up of people making excuses for late payments.  
  
"I don't have it," said a sixteen year old boy with sandy colored hair and cinnamon colored eyes.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have it," demanded Azalea.  
  
"You're already a month overdue," said Tony in disgust. "You've had plenty of time to earn the money.  
  
"We gave the goods to you over six months ago," stated Aaron angrily. Nodding to Tony, he walked up to the boy. With the assistance of Tony he lifted him by the feet while the girls searched him.  
  
"No money, 'ey?" asked Azalea, holding up a twenty dollar bill.  
  
"That's shopping money from my mom," replied Frankie still hanging in Tony and Aaron hands.  
  
"Tell you mom you made a smart investment," said Sakura glaring at him. "That's a warning," she added, as she and the rest walked off to buy some lunch.  
  
"Sakura," called Tomoyo, as she ran up to her.  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo," greeted Sakura.  
  
"How's Eriol?" asked Aaron, looking mischievous. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
  
  
"Fine," she replied, quietly.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later," ordered Sakura.  
  
Then addressing Sakura she demanded, "We need to talk. Where were you last week?! I only saw you once! How about you sit with me and Eriol for lunch?"  
  
"Can't," answered Sakura.  
  
"How about after school at your favorite cherry blossom tree?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. She was still trying to figure out how Tomoyo knew her so well even after she had started hanging with a different crowd. "Sure," said Sakura softly. The she turned on heel and ran to catch up with the others.  
  
  
  
After School  
  
I sat in one of the topmost branches in my favorite cherry blossom tree. I was waiting for Tomoyo. The last time I had really sat down and talked to her was three years ago after I had woken up in this very spot. I remember……  
  
I sat awakened with a start in a branch of my favorite cherry blossom tree. My head was aching and my legs, fingers, arms, and toes were all numb because of the cold. I was trying to remember why I was here when it hit me. It all came rushing back in a bundle of emotions; anger, jealousy, and rage. I raced to Tomoyo's house, as fast as my numb legs would carry me.  
  
As I approached the gates blocking the entrance to Tomoyo's house, the guard yelled,  
  
"Miss Kinimoto, Miss Dajoubi is very anxious to see you."  
  
Right before I started to knock, the door flung open. Tomoyo stood there with a face full of relief. "Where have you been?!, Tomoyo demanded. "You're so pale and cold," she stated rubbing my cold hands. Let get you inside so you can warm up."  
  
"What happened?" asked Tomoyo, sitting on the rug next to me. We sat on one of the mansion's thick squishy, warm rugs in front of a burning fireplace.  
  
"How long have I been gone," I asked hoarsely, avoiding her question. Tomoyo didn't seem to notice. If she did, she didn't show it.  
  
"About two days now," came the reply. "Syaoran and Meilin would've stayed longer, but they had to get back." The room filled with silence as I thought of what had happened over the last few days. Pain stabbed me like a knife.  
  
Finally, I said, "I hope they never come back."  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" she asked concerned. She looked into my eyes, searching them as though the answer lied within them.  
  
"I caught them kissing," I whispered, not believing the words that came from my own mouth.  
  
"They wouldn't do that to you, Sakura, "stated Tomoyo confidently.  
  
"That's what I thought," I replied, softly.  
  
"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding," she protested. "You'll see. Syoran will be back before you know it and you can be happy again.  
  
I can be happy again? I thought. What Syaoran has to be near for me to be ok.  
  
"I don't need Syaoran," I said harshly.  
  
Tomoyo looked taken aback. Just like Syaoran and Meilin had two days ago. The same look of shock that said they were surprised to hear me snap at them. It made me angrier. Everyone thought of me as innocent Sakura. Harmless, gullible, and easy to take advantage of.  
  
"Sakura, I know you don't men that," she said softly. "You and Syaoran were meant for each other.  
  
"Shut up!" I screamed. "Don't ever say that name again in front of me again." I looked at her and glared so hard that I scared her into dropping the subject. Either that or she figured that I must've really meant what I said. I hated Syaoran and Meilin both for what they did to me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Hong Kong, China  
  
A boy of sixteen named Syaoran sat at the head of the table at the celebration for his accomplishment. He had just been though the ceremony of crowning the Li leaders. He was now head of his clan, the Li clan.  
  
He sighed as his thought drifted to a girl with bright green eyes and golden auburn hair. Poor Sakura. He had left without even explaining what had really happened three years ago. He wondered how she was doing.  
  
He missed her so much. He wanted to see her face. To see her flash on of he cheery smiles. He'd give anything just to see her smile again. For the last time he saw her, her eyes were full of hate, anger, pain, and sorrow. The painful expression was forever imprinted in his mind. It hurt him to see her in pain. And it hurt even more to know that it was him who had made her feel that pain. He pushed the thoughts of Sakura out of his mind and concentrated on the speaker  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Syaoran Li sat at the table eating a breakfast with his mother, four sisters, and his fiancée, Meilin. Meilin sat with her les crossed under the table picking at her food while Yelan read the daily newspaper called the Hong Kong Happenings.( I know, corny name -_-;) Syaoran's four sisters sat giggling and talking about something Syaoran was trying to ignore. Syaoran himself was reading the sports section, which Yelan had discarded.  
  
"Oh ,Iie!" exclaimed Yelan to herself. Syaoran looked up from the sports section while Meilin looked up from her plate and the talking and giggling deceased. Yelan face expression became serious. The others at table were now completely silent as they watch Yelan scan the newspaper, trying to comprehend what she was reading before her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Meilin, Xiaolang, I've got something to tell you," announced Yelan, Syaoran Li's mother, as she looked up from the article she was reading.  
  
"Yes?" said Meilin.  
  
"Your going back to Japan," stated Yelan Li.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Tell me, did I make Sakura's gang sound too much like the Mob? Hope you liked it. I know it might be a little boring right now, but I promise it'll get more interesting. Please let me know if I've made any spelling mistakes on the names. I'll fix it as soon as possible. Anyway, please continue to review, good and bad. You guys inspire me to write! 


	3. Attention

I am changing the spelling of my pen name to Azalea. This is the correct spelling. If you look up Azeala, you won't find me! I am also looking at changing my pen name to a totally different name. Please stand by for updates. 


	4. The Rasseru Clan

Chapter 2: The Rasseru Clan  
  
"Meilin, Xiaolang, I've got something to tell you," announced Yelan, Syaoran Li's mother, as she looked up from the article she was reading.  
  
"Yes?" said Meilin.  
  
"Your going back to Japan," stated Yelan Li.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed, the two Chinese teens at once. They couple glanced at each other. Yelan didn't know what had happened three years ago or about Sakura for that matter.  
  
"The Rasseru Clan is trying to gain possession of the Clou cards," se stated ignoring their outburst. Everyone including the servants in the room at that time gasped. The Rasseru Clan was the Li Clan's number one enemy. Both clans dealt with magic and believed that they should have possession of the Clou cards.  
  
"Mother, are you sure?" asked Syaoran, cautiously. "It could just be some rumor. You know how the press likes to exaggerate.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," snapped Yelan. "You're leaving tomorrow. Start packing immediately."  
  
"But-," started Meilin.  
  
"End of discussion," snapped Yelan, as she primly walked off to inform the elders and make flight arrangements.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"DRNK, DRINK, DRINK," cheered the men surrounding the group's table at The Freaky Club.  
  
Sakura ad Tony had gotten into a drinking contest. Whoever drank the most in three   
Minutes won. So far Sakura was winning. Azalea sat next to her cheering her on in the old seat while Aaron sat across from her, cheering Tony on. Sakura drained her fifth glass of whiskey as Aaron drained his fourth after a minute. Sakura paused to belch loudly, which allowed Aaron the time to catch up. They were tied now with thirty seconds left. They were both on their sixth glass as the guy on Sakura's left called stop.  
Both Aaron and Sakura removed each of their glasses from their mouth so Azalea could compare who'd drank the most.   
  
"Sakura wins!" she screamed, "by about a fourth of a glass. Aaron groaned while Sakura cheered. Sakura once again burped loudly. This made several of the guys that were around their table laugh.  
  
"Boys aren't-hic- the only ones –hic – who can win a – drinking contest," stumbled Sakura.  
  
"What are we going to do tonight," asked Tony checking his watch for the first time since they left the school. It read 9:59 P.M.  
  
"I'm going back to the crib," answered Sakura. "Haven't been back since Friday."  
  
"Ok," replied Azalea.  
  
"See ya later," called Aaron as Sakura made her way through the mob of dancers toward the exit.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura shuddered as she stepped outside. She made her way to her house on the sidewalk, trudging her way through the gray and dirty snow. Her head felt like lead and she occasionally fell in the six inch deep snow. And then proceeded to stand up slowly. It brought back the memory of her making her way to his apartment the same way. Anger once again pulsed through her at the thought of him. She walked up the steps to her home and just before she turned the knob, she felt faint. Her vision blurred as she hit the ice cold porch. Her eyes closed and she was aware of nothing else until Touya found her outside hours later.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hong Kong, China  
  
"What the odds of staying in Tomeado, Japan when there's a million other cities we could stay in?!" asked Meilin angrily as she stuffed a handful of socks in her suit case. (Spelling again? You've probably guessed Japanese isn't my first language.)  
  
"I don't know," answered Syaoran, sarcastically, "maybe because Sakura has possession of the cards!" He lugged his weapon case into the room and stuffed his sword and other things in it.  
  
"That doesn't mean we'll be staying near her," reasoned Meilin. "Sure we'll have to interact with her, but it'll be strictly business and outside either of our homes.   
  
"What if she doesn't give up the cards?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Please," said Meilin, hotly, while stuffing a dress into her suitcase, "you know Sakura; it'll be easy to get the cards from her since it's us."  
  
"If you say so," agreed Syaoran, glancing at her side ways. He was actually looking forward to seeing Sakura. But he was also scared. He had a responsibility and he did't want her getting in the ways of it again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Meanwhile, Yelan was busy making flight arrangements. "Can't you find something for one of the most powerful clans in the world!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"I sorry ma'am," came a voice from the other end of the line, "but with every press trying to get to Japan, I'm afraid I can't book a flight for you or anyone else for at least a week."  
  
"Very well, "said Yelan lowering her voice. "I'll take the first two tickets available.  
  
"We have two first class tickets available for next week," said the attendant.  
  
"I'll take them," sighed Yelan. She put the cordless phone back on the hook and left the room to tell Syaoran and Meilin the news.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Japan  
  
I sat up with much difficulty, trying to remember what happened. The room was filled with the smell of freshly cleaned vomit. My head felt heavy like a rock and I felt nauseas. My vision slowly cleared. I found myself in my room. Then my memory of the past few hours came flying back to me. I stood up, gripping my bedside table as I did. I made my way down the steps into the living room where Touya stood to greet me with the third degree and a lecture.  
  
"Where've you been," he demanded. His eyes were full of anger and worry for me. But I simply touched the tip of my nose indicating for him to mind his own business. But Touya wasn't going to give up that easily.  
  
"You've been drinking haven't you?" he accused.  
  
I shrugged. "We got into a drinking contest," I answered calmly.  
  
"I shouldn't have to yell at you about this!" he yelled. "You know better. You're sixteen."  
  
"I won," I said grinning mischievously. This just made Touya angrier.  
  
"Wait till dad finds out," he threatened.  
  
"Go ahead," I shot back, "I don't give a care."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked softly, looking into my eyes with his scared, worried ones. With that he trampled up the steps to his room and slammed the door. That shocked me. I expected Touya to tell lecture me for at least another hour and then forbid me to hang out with the gang anymore. He was the one who'd asked me what was wrong, yet I felt something was wrong with Touya.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
He he. You expected Syaoran to arrive in Japan in this chapter, didn't you? Maybe next chapter. This chapter was sorta boring and short but I promise the next one will be more interesting. Anyway, please review! Good and bad. Hope you enjoyed it. I write so you guys can enjoy! Bye for now. 


	5. A Sweet Welcoming

I wrote this chapter to celebrate the fifty reviews I've received and to thank all the people who wrote them! Thank you so much! This chapter is extra long, just for you guys! Your reviews inspire me I write!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 4: A Sweet Welcoming: Part One  
  
Syaoran sat at the evening dinner table. It was the night before his and Meilin's departure. They would be leaving the mansion around three and arriving at the airport around three thirty. Their plane would take off at three forty five a.m. and would land at six, which would be seven in the Japan time zone. Meilin and Syaoran were both enrolled at a high school, but neither knew which one yet.  
  
This was convenient because not many reporters would be up at that hour and it wouldn't be like trying to drive to a festival in New York City at the airport.  
  
Meanwhile Meilin was also in her little world. (Unless the sentence has quotation marks at the beginning and end, this is all what Meilin is thinking.)  
  
While Syaoran's sisters talked incessantly about our trip to Japan, I was feeling guilty about what I'd done to Sakura. Over the years, I'd manage to push ant thought about Sakura away like an army forced troops back. But now those thought were retaliating, and they were winning. I wondered if Sakura remembered what I'd told her all those years ago. I hoped not. If she did, it was going to be even harder for us to take the cards away from her.  
  
The elders are forcing us to get married again  
  
Those words could ruin everything if Sakura heard them again. We needed to get the cards for the clan. If we failed Xiao- Lang wouldn't look as though he was fit to be leader. That would ruin everything we had worked for.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura sat on the floor of her room playing a challenging video game with Kero. Despite his absence of fingers Kero was winning. Kero cheered his player knock Sakura's player down with a slide kick. The screen flashed POINT 1.POWER LOSS- 40% "Take that," he challenged. Sakura punch Kero's player square in the nose. The Flashed, POINT 2. POWERLOSS – 50 %.  
  
"No fair," complained Kero, as his player moaned, "you only lost 40 % of your power!"  
  
"All's fair in love and war,"Sakura stated sweetly. Kero just grunted and put his concentration back on the video game.  
  
"Sakura!" Touya yelled as he came up the stairs. Kero and Sakura looked at each other in horror. Sakura grabbed Kero's little yellow body in her hands gently, before throwing him across the room. Sakura pressed reset on the game box while Kero landed on her bed just as Touya entered her room.  
  
"Why aren't you in bed," Touya demanded grouchily, as he glanced at Kero suspiciously, who was sweating. Sakura glanced at her clock to see that the bright green numbers read 1:34 a.m. She hadn't realized the time. She had planned to go to school in the morning. She hadn't seen Tomoyo in awhile and she missed her dearly.  
  
"I didn't realize the time," answered Sakura. Touya stared at her before leaving the room with a click as the door closed.  
  
"I don't like him," stated Kero. He stares at me every time he sees me. Sakura chuckled.  
  
"Touya's suspicious of everything and everyone,"Sakura stated, as she climbed into her bed after changing into her nightgown. "Goodnight, Kero," she said softly.  
  
"Goodnight," Kero said, as he snuggled on Sakura's fluffy pillow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hurry up, Meilin!" order Syaoran, as he ran to gate 81, where his plane would be taking off.  
  
"I'm hurrying," snapped, the raven haired girl, as she reached the gate a few moments after Syaoran did.  
  
"Tickets please," requested the lady checking tickets.  
  
"Here," said Syaoran shoving the tickets in her hands.  
  
"You may board," she said stiffly. Meilin ran past her into the plane followed by Syaoran. The two teens found their seats in the first row of first class. Meilin fell asleep as soon her head touch the back of her seat while Syaoran watched half of the movie showing before he also fell asleep.  
  
Syaoran awoke to the sound of the flight attendant saying, "Ladies and gentlemen please fasten you seatbelts. We will be landing in Japan shortly. "Syaoran shook Meilin awake and told her to fasten her seat belt. She obeyed before falling asleep again. Syaoran however entertained himself by fiddling with the complementary peanuts until the plane landed.  
  
Once again, Syaoran shook Meilin awake as the plane landed.  
  
This time Meilin stayed awake as she departed from the plane with her cousin. The teens ran all the way to the limo after leaving the plane and picking up their luggage.  
  
"To our school," ordered Syaoran.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop by your new apartment first?" asked the driver, Jonburu.  
  
"No time," answered Meilin. "You can drop our stuff off at the apartment after you drop us off."  
  
"Very well, miss," answered Jonburu, passing a blue Toyota.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"SAKURA!" yelled Kero, the next morning, "you're late!"  
  
"Keerooooooo," groaned Sakura, lunging a pillow at the yellow creature. "I don't stress to be on time any more."  
  
"Oh," said Kero softly. "In that case-  
  
"Kero!" screamed Sakura, "It's only seven!" she announced glancing at the clock.  
  
"I thought this might prevent you from being late if I told you that you were late," he explained softly. Sakura's face softened as she swathe little guardian cower.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you," apologized Sakura.  
  
"Forgiven," said Kero. "Can I come to school with you?"  
  
"Sure," said Sakura. "You can even pick where we eat for lunch."  
  
"I didn't know you were permitted to have off campus lunches," said the creature  
  
"We aren't," stated Sakura, as she left to take a shower.  
  
  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Sakura was still in the bathroom, so Kero decided to pack his lunch just in case he got hungry before lunch. He dragged Sakura's book bag downstairs as fast as his little body could. Once he got down the stairs, he faced the problem of opening the cabinets, let alone the refrigerator. "Great," mumbled Kero. "I know!"  
  
He transformed into his true form and began stuffing Sakura bag with everything in site; cookies, candy, peanut butter crackers, ores, fruit roll ups, pudding, & a Wal mart bag for his trash. He tried to add Touya's cake, but it wouldn't fit.  
  
Still in his true form, the guardian beast dragged the bag into Sakura's room and placed as it had been before he disturbed it. Then, Kero transformed back into his false form, just as Sakura entered the room.  
  
"Ready?" asked Sakura as she put on her clothes. Sakura's high school didn't require uniforms.  
  
"Yeap," said Kero as he flew into her opened book bag.  
  
My bag is a little heavier than I remember, Sakura thought to herself, as she trudged through the snow covered side walk. Sakura zipped up her black leather, fur lined jacket as an icy wind blew by. She hated winter. It reminded her of that day, as she called it. The coldness of the season just made her grouchy.  
  
She hated bundling up every day. Each morning she would have to put on her snow boots over her regular shoes and then take them off as soon as she reached her destination. Then, there was the jacket issue; it was about four sizes to big. The coat went over her favorite jacket, which was her leather jacket. She had to zip, velcro, and button and unzip, unvelcro, and unbutton all for one coat. Of course she had to rap and unwrap her long scarf about twenty times a day and that was only on week days.  
  
Sakura climbed the steps to her school entrance and entered. She made her way to her homeroom after asking directions. It had been so long since she stayed the whole school day, she had to ask Tomoyo for her class schedule.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head as she wrote down the schedule for Sakura. "What brings you here?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I wanted to see you guys," answered Sakura, who was opening a cream savor. She popped the candy in her mouth before turning her attention to the teacher, who was making an announcement.  
  
"Class today we have two new exchange students," the teacher announced. "Please welcome Syaoran & Meilin Li. They are cousins and will be with us for at least a year. Upon hearing those two names, Sakura spit the candy she was sucking out. The orange candy flew across the room and landed at Meilin's feet.  
  
A/N: okay this next part is from different point of views.  
  
  
  
Great! I thought, not only are we attending the same school, but we share the same homeroom!  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, we don't permit any food in the classrooms," the teacher scolded. Sakura just glared at the teacher and looked out the window.  
  
"We don't have assigned seats in this classroom," the teacher told us, "you may sit wherever you like.  
  
There were only two seats left; one on the left side of Sakura and one on the other side of Eriol, who was smiling. I sat next to Sakura. I wasn't going to let Syaoran sit by Sakura. Besides I didn't want to even get near Eriol; he couldn't stop smiling if his life depended on it. As Syaoran took his seat next to Eriol, he glared at me before turning to do the same to Eriol.  
  
As Syaoran sat down, I was pleased to see a look of displeasure on his face. I hoped Eriol would make him go crazy with his insane smiling. I wanted Syaoran to be miserable.  
  
They didn't come here for a vacation, I realized. Their clan wouldn't allow it, I sneered as though I was speaking I to the Chinese teens. I knew those two had come for something, I just didn't know what-yet.  
  
  
  
I knew this was going to mean trouble as soon as I heard Mrs. Brown announce those two names. Sakura would become angry and start skipping school again. Not to mention she had only just recently started continuing school. But then again, maybe my cute little descendant could turn Sakura around, I thought while smiling at my descendant.  
  
Oh, no, I thought, Sakura's going to make Syaoran suffer for kissing Meilin. I just know it. And knowing Sakura, it'll be cruel and unusual punishment. Poor Syaoran won't even know she's punishing him, either. Hopefully, he'll find a way to tame Sakura.  
  
As I sat o the other side of Eriol, I glared at Meilin. Not only had she sat by Sakura to prevent me from doing the same, but worst of all she'd forced me to sit next to the human sized smile face. Eriol always had that same evil smirk on his face, as though he was planning something sinister. I saw why he and Tomoyo got along so well; they both loved to concoct evil plans that involved other people.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Since this chapter is already so long and I haven't posted in a while, I spilt this chapter in two. The next chapter will be coming soon. I hoped you enjoyed it because I write for you guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing.  
  
Azalea 


	6. Plans

Ten minutes before the lunch bell rings  
  
Sakura raised her hand, which interrupted the sensei's lesson once again. "Yes, Miss Kinomoto," responded the teacher, who was clearly annoyed with Sakura.  
  
Sakura had been making faces every time the senshi turned around for something for the past ten minutes. This made many students laugh, which distracted them from the lesson being taught. Meilin and Syaoran had also been distracted from the lesson, for they had been staring at Sakura as though she was crazy. Despite these antics, the senshi continued the lesson as though nothing was immoral, for pride wouldn't let her give in to Sakura's taunting.  
  
"May I be excused to use the restroom," asked Sakura, sweetly while putting on a charming smile.  
  
"Yes, you may," the senshi, immediately replied. She was quite relieved to have Sakura leave. Sakura stood up and left the classroom, making the atmosphere monotonous, once again, as Syaoran and Meilin continued stare at her with their mouths open.  
  
In the hallway, Sakura turned left and walked until she found her locker. It took her five minutes to open her locker because she had forgotten the combination, when she suddenly remembers it was inside her favorite jacket just for this purpose. She opened the locker to find a furious Kero.  
  
"What took so long," demanded Kero. "I nearly suffocated!"  
  
"I was in class," replied Sakura, grabbing a piece of candy from her book bag.  
  
"Hey,"complained Kero, as Sakura popped it in her mouth.  
  
"We're going to pick up lunch," stated Sakura, grabbing her book bag as Kero quickly flew into it. She closed her locker with a –SLAM- and exited the school.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What do you want?" asked Sakura, who was standing outside a fast food restaurant a few blocks from he school.  
  
"Three triple hamburger, two double cheeseburgers…..,"began Kero.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped as she said, "Um, Kero… Your limit is five dollars."  
  
"What?!" asked Kero. The little guardian beast grunted before complaining that he couldn't possibly have his dessert of three cakes and two giant scoops of ice cream.  
  
By the time Sakura convinced Kero to forget his feast of food, lunch period had began at her high school. As a result, they didn't return to the school until half of the lunch period had flown by.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, where have you been?" a worried Tomoyo asked an out of breath Sakura. "Is that take out?!"  
  
"Yes, it is," answered Sakura, still out of breath.  
  
"But-"started Tomoyo. She didn't finish, for at that moment she saw Syaoran and Meiling walking up behind Sakura. Uh oh, she thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" inquired Sakura, noticing her friend's sudden halt in talking.  
  
"Um….Why don't we go eat outside," suggested Tomoyo, ushering Sakura toward the door before she could answer.  
  
"Okay," replied Sakura, uncertain. What's up with Tomoyo?, she wondered, as she sat down on the grass. As Tomoyo pushed Sakura out the door, she noticed Syaoran was blushing while Meiling was shouting and waving a hand in front of his face. He's blushing!, she thought excitedly.  
  
As I was dragged away by Tomoyo, a familiar voice said, "We are GOING to get them from her even if it kills us!" I couldn't quite place my finger on who it was though. As we sat down I pushed the thought away.  
  
  
  
As I headed for Sakura in the lunchroom, I saw Tomoyo hurriedly dragging Sakura outside. "We are GOING to get them from her even if it kills us," I stated, angrily. I'll find a way to get those cards. I got Syaoran, now I'll get the cards. Great, Syaoran's blushing!  
  
Even though I could only see the back off her, I stopped breathing as I placed my eyes on the cherry blossom for the first time in years. She's grown a lot, I thought. Her hair was now halfway down her back. It was slightly naturally curled at the ends. I felt a hot blush creep up my face as I stared at her until I saw Tomoyo hurriedly usher her outside. I wasn't aware of what was happening until Meiling rudely interrupted my daydream.  
  
"HELLO!" she yelled, waving her hand I front of my face. "We're here to get the cards! We're not her to stare at Sakura! At these words, my face turned redder. Meiling rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
Somewhere  
  
"You know your mission?" demanded Mr. Rasseru of his daughter.  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Chicory Rasseru, a sixteen year old girl with long black hair which was curled at the ends.  
  
"So you don't forget," stated Mr. Rasseru, holding up his hands like quotation marks, I will tell you again. One mistake and he never lets me forget it, she thought miserably as he did this.  
  
"You are to get the cards," he began. "I don't care how you do it, as long you get them. The press is simply mad. Before you leave you are to have your long, black hair cut."  
  
At these words the brown eyed girl cringed. She loved her long hair. She'd worked very hard to grow it out.  
  
"You are to wear contacts that will turn your eyes blue. Your new name will be Tsutsuji Russell."  
  
"Yes, sir," sighed Chicory.  
  
"Your plane leaves tomorrow morning," he stated. "You are to attend Tomoedo High, and will be staying at the Tomoedo Apartment INC.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran sighed as he sat down to eat lunch with Meiling. It was wonderful to see Sakura again; even if it was just the back of her head. But I can't let her stand in the way of my responsibilities, he scolded himself.  
  
"I've got it,"Meilin, rudely interrupted his thoughts again.  
  
"What now?" asked Syaoran, clearly annoyed.  
  
"How to get the cards from Sakura,"she explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Since Sakura would go ballistic if you just flat out told her tried to take the cards from her, we'll try something else.  
  
"But I thought you said-,"began Syaoran.  
  
"So," continued Meiling, "you're going to pretend you came back to be with Sakura. At these words Syaoran blushed.  
  
"But, then why would you come?" inquired Syaoran.  
  
"I came….I came to…..I came to apologize!" stumbled Meiling. "We'll say I forced myself on you all those years ago." Which you did, thought Syaoran bitterly, his blush creeping away.  
  
As I sat eating lunch with Tomoyo, I wondered why HE had come back. I know it has something to do with his clan, I thought, but what?  
  
"We GOING to get them from her even if it kills us.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on me. Of course! I realized. They're here to take the cards! Why else would they come back? It made perfect sense.  
  
Well, won't this be interesting. I'll just pretend to be oblivious to any of it. Oh wait, I'll play with them. I'll act like I'm willing to give the cards to them. I act like sweet innocent Sakura. I guess I'll have to start going to school on a regular bases. But won't that interfere with-  
  
"Sakura," interrupted Tomoyo, shaking her from her thoughts.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry for not posting this for so long. Short, I know, and not very interesting. It might be a while before I post another chapter because I got a huge writer's block. Thank you all my reviewers. PLz continue to review. Thanks to:  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherrytree ()  
  
A good start to a good fic! Please continue!  
  
No one ()  
  
Continue please, I really like the beginning.  
  
Which one is it S+S or M+S?  
  
Rosetta (syaoran_520@hotmail.com)  
  
Wha!!!!!  
  
How could you do this la!!!!!  
  
Poor sakura  
  
hope you can update it ASAP!!!!  
  
bulma2vegeta (bulma2vegeta@hotmail.com  
  
Nice......very sad......... :(  
  
write more!!!!  
  
Julie (divineangel603@hotmail.com)  
  
1 word, CONTINUE!!!!!!  
  
Really great story you started!! I want to know what'll happen next?!  
  
Julie!!!  
  
Great story!!! Please continue. I like angst every now and then. c',)  
  
amakasu toko ()  
  
Me feel so sorry for sakura, but it was SO cool when sakura kicked a bit of meiling and syaoran butt! Write more!  
  
Aria ()  
  
I like, I like, please get the other chapters posted soon. "It just happened" don't you hate those kind of stupid excuses?  
  
KT (cra_z_chick_411@yahoo.com)  
  
It's a very good story, even if it is just the prologue. You had better keep writing, or else. Just joking. But really, kept it up. PLEASE? For me?  
  
  
  
I'm sorry if I missed anyone. If have I thank you too. 


End file.
